Hunger Struck
Hunger Struck is the 92nd episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Dedede learns that the Waddle Dees' meals are expensive so he holds a contest too see who can create a cheap meal; Kawasaki wins and starts to sell 'thin-winches'. However, the Waddle Dees don't approve and things get ugly! Full episode summary Escargoon is busy walking along a hallway when he sees the Waddle Dees enter the dining room. He soon spots Kirby walking with the Waddle Dees, and investigates. Waddle Doo allows the Waddle Dees to feast on their dinner. Escargoon enters the dining room and prepares to throw Kirby out for freeloading, but he soon looks at the Waddle Dee's dinner and becomes extremely shocked by what they are eating. He drops Kirby and runs to inform King Dedede of this new revelation. In the throne room, King Dedede is slurping on cup noodles when Escargoon bursts in and informs Dedede of what the Waddle Dees are eating. Dedede becomes enraged, as he wonders why he can't eat like a king. Dedede leaves the throne room to see their dinner for himself, and Escargoon tries to stop him to no avail. Dedede then pauses, wondering how a Waddle Dee can eat, which Escargoon also stops and realizes the same thing. The two approach a Waddle Dee stationed on guard duty, and Dedede states that it has no mouth. Escargoon is curious, as he reminds Dedede that every living being requires nutrition. He runs off and grabs a cookie, offering it to the Waddle Dee. The Waddle Dee absorbs the cookie, surprising the two. Dedede notes that it is munching on the cookie, and the Waddle Dee soon walks off to perform its duties. Escargoon then calculates the Waddle Dee's dinner, and the two realize that they are broke because feeding the Waddle Dees costs $98,800,000 per meal, so Dedede decides to hold a contest to see who can create a cheap meal. Tuggle, Buttercup, her friends and Chef Kawasaki participate. Kawasaki wins when he creates the "thin-wich"; an extremely thin sandwich for just one D-bill. Everyone storms out of the room, with Kawasaki being mocked by the others for going too low. Kawasaki serves the first set of thin-wiches, and no one is happy with these reduced rations. Kawasaki tells them that they can have all the water they want, completely unaware of the situation. Meanwhile, Dedede enjoys a full meal, stating that there is a difference between his and the Waddle Dees'; his lasts all day. Waddle Doo asks Dedede if he can increase the rations, but he refuses, so Waddle Doo angrily leaves the room. The next day, as the second set of thin-wiches are served, Waddle Doo asks Kawasaki if he can turn them into "thick-wiches"; Kawasaki refuses. This enrages the Waddle Dees, and they swarm Kawasaki. Outside in the courtyard, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby are walking around eating a cookie. Kirby drops his and tries to pick it up, but Tiff tells him not to, and offers him hers. Suddenly, the Waddle Dees surround them, chasing the three around the castle. Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight save them in the process. Meta Knight is surprised that the uprising is over food. Elsewhere, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like are arrested by the Waddle Dees, confused with what is going on. Waddle Doo walks in, and Sir Ebrum asks him what is going on. Waddle Doo tells the Waddle Dees to raid their refrigerator and throw them into the dungeon, much to their shock. The Waddle Dees destroy statues and icons of Dedede, and outside, Waddle Doo rallies the Waddle Dees. Back in the castle, Dedede and Escargoon are chased by more Waddle Dees, running back into the throne room. As they cower on the throne, Waddle Doo comes in and tells Dedede that they demand to be fed, or they'll throw them in the dungeon. The N.M.E. Sales Guy appears on screen and Dedede tells him that he has an uprising, so he sends Fryclops to assist. Fryclops feeds the Waddle Dees, who are happy to eat proper food. Waddle Doo thanks Fryclops and tells him that they'll do whatever he wants, so Fryclops tells them to attack Kirby. The Waddle Dees break into the room that Kirby is hiding in. Sword Knight and Blade Knight hold them off, while Tuggle and Buttercup use the secret entrance. Kirby wants to help, but Tiff drags him into the entrance. Meta Knight stands guard, to ensure that no Waddle Dees will pursue them. The group reaches the dining room, where Dedede attempts to try Sir Ebrum, Lady Like and Kawasaki for starving the Waddle Dees. Tiff interrupts, stating that Dedede and Escargoon were responsible, but the Waddle Dees fail to listen and attack per Fryclops' orders. Kirby absorbs two Waddle Dees, but spits them out shortly as they have no special abilities. Tuff states that a Waddle Dee will listen if they are fed, so Kirby inhales Kawasaki's frying pan and turns into Cook Kirby. Kirby and Fryclops start feeding the Waddle Dees with large portions of food. Waddle Doo notes that some of the Waddle Dees are eating too much, and that a healthier alternative is needed. Kirby cooks up the original meal that the Waddle Dees ate at the beginning of the episode, and shrinking the large turkey and steak that Kirby and Fryclops made. The Waddle Dees take their seats while they watch Kirby battle and defeat Fryclops. Dedede and Escargoon cheer at Fryclops' defeat. Dedede states that Kirby's cooking is healthier and cheaper. Tiff warns the two not to starve the Waddle Dees again. Changes in the dub *The scene where Escargoon shows another meal right after they show the deluxe sushi platter was removed from the English dub for unknown reasons. *The dishes are both Americanized as well as made way fancier than what was described, the meal set in Japan was in order: Sauteed Vegetables, Ometet Swiss Rolls, Shirae (Tofu Salad), sushi platter and vegetable Tempura. * The Osenbe (flavored cracker) tested on the Waddle Dee was changed to a cookie. Trivia *The original title is a reference to the Chinese Cultural Revolution. *Counting Kirby, Waddle Doo, and the 2000 Waddle Dees, Kawasaki makes a profit of 2002 D-bills per day with his thinwiches. es:La rebelión del hambre ja:ワドルディの食文化大革命 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes